


Swipe Right

by captaincharisma



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharisma/pseuds/captaincharisma
Summary: Seth is a 16 year old boy who decided joining Tinder would be fun. He poses as a 20 year old and he matches with 25 year old Dean Ambrose and things spawn from their. When Dean finds out Seth's real age, what will he do?Minor Sasha/Alexa since Sasha will be significantly younger than Alexa. It'll be more of Sasha having a crush on Alexa than a relationship. Minor Cesaro/Sheamus since Cesaro is going to be a little older than Sheamus when he shows up. They'll both be of legal age but won't tell each other their feelings.here's a playlist for this story!! songs are added all the time!!  https://open.spotify.com/user/balorcentral/playlist/2gWxalRkhSwN6wYRYK4NyV?si=4VXDBy4yTSa7euf1hcvOOQ





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be consistently updated, so follow my twitter @resostitlereign or check my instagram @captaincharisma.mv and I will try to check in with updates there.

Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. Left Swipe. Left Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. YOU MATCHED!

Dean Ambrose  
December 7,1993  
Cincinnati, Ohio  
I love wrestling, art, and music

His photos had multiple people in them except for one. This man was photographed, more like sculpted, with a chiseled jaw, shaggy sand colored hair, and blue eyes you could see for miles. His smile was huge and he had a title slung over his shoulder. He looked to be in pretty good shape, not that Seth was looking for that, it just seemed evident. Seth clicked the message button and wrote his greeting.

RollinsS: We matched! I'd love to get to know you if you have time.

'Dean' has responded! That was quick.

DeanAmbrose1993: Oh yeah! I swiped right a while ago. I never knew if you were going to respond or not. It's nice to actually get a response from someone

RollinsS: You're actually the first person that I've matched with

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: Oh really? That's funny because you're the first person I've matched with too. Not many people are interested in pro wrestling trainees.

RollinsS: I think pro wrestling is fantastic. I'm actually hoping to be a wrestler too

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: that's cool! I could show you some pointers if you need them. I'm training in Ohio with my friends.

RollinsS: Ohio? I'm all the way in Iowa. That's pretty far away from each other.

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: Only about 6 and a half hours. A car trip away.

RollinsS: are we already planning our meet up?

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: i'm just stating the time it would take to meet. Not saying we should meet yet. Maybe one day

RollinsS: i wouldn't mind it but i think you're right. It would be a little weird

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: i figured haha a youngin like you couldn't handle meetin' an older man like me!

Seth just stared at his phone screen. His age was listed that he was 20, that's not too young for a 25 year old right? Granted that the real life age of Seth was only 16, which is for sure too young for a 25 year old. He just wants affection from someone other than his parents and his only three friends, who also happened to be his neighbors, Bayley, Sasha, and Cesaro. He's never had that many friends, which doesn't surprise him in the slightest. Seth was always the kid in the back of the class that was a goody two shoes. He did all of his work, was always studying, and he turned down party invitations even if they were from the coolest kids in school. Being social just wasn't something he was good at.

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: seth? You there?

RollinsS: Yeah yeah! Sorry i was just doing something real quick

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: oh that's okay. I just thought that maybe I had scared you away already

RollinsS: haha no! I have no one else to talk to so trust me i won't be disappearing anytime soon

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: am i your first friend, seth? You're 20. You can't tell me you've never had one friend

RollinsS: I have friends. Only like three though. Sasha, Bayley, and Cesaro. I grew up with them. Cesaro is 9 years older, Sasha is 6 years younger, and Bayley is 3 years younger.

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: You have some pretty young friends. Are they your neighbors?

RollinsS: Yeah. Sasha and Bayley are my left and right neighbors. Cesaro is my across the street neighbor. Cesaro was more or less friends with my older brother but we had more of a connection than them.

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: a 20 year old being friends with a 14 year old, a 29 year old, and a 17 year old would be weird with no explanation.

RollinsS: Yeah! Everytime i tell someone about them, they always think i'm some kind of pedo until I explain that we've known each other our entire lives.

'Dean' has responded!

DeanAmbrose1993: I know what you mean. My friend is younger than me too. Alexa is 6 years younger. Mike is 5 years older though. We're all old people here although Alexa is about your age. I should introduce you to her!

RollinsS: oh sure! With her being about my age, i'm sure we'll get along great!

Here Seth was, a 16 year old boy, talking to a 25 year old man about being friends with his 19 year old wrestling training mate. She was three years older than him and as if it couldn't get any worse, if she finds out that he's only 16, then his whole little thing he's started with Dean will be over. His phone buzzed, but it wasn't Dean responding, it was a number he had never seen before.

LilMissBliss: Hi!! It's Alexa! Is this the Seth my best friend has been non-stop talking to?

Seth sighed loudly in response. Dean was quick with telling people things and he was surely quick with giving his profile information out.

RollinsS: Yep! This is that seth.

'Alexa' has responded!

LilMissBliss: so i just wanna let you know that you are going to be the best match for Dean. also, don't freak out, but I already knew your name and exactly who you are. Cesaro is my cousin!

Seth stared at his phone screen in disbelief. He was already worrying about Alexa finding out that he was underage, and she already knew. She knew that he was 16 and that he was too young for Dean. She knew where he lived, where he went to school, who his friends were, and she was a complete stranger to him.

"Fuck." Seth mumbled under his breath as he let out a distressed exhale.

RollinsS: you know who i am? You know who i ACTUALLY am?

'Alexa' has responded!

LilMissBliss: i do unfortunately. I know that you're only 16, but hey, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Dean's been looking for someone for a long time and when he saw your picture pop up on his Tinder, his face lit up. He immediately shoved his phone in my face and said 'Look Lex! Lex look at him!' he was really excited that you showed up. You should've seen hsi face when you two matched.

RollinsS: i guess that would explain why he responded to me so quickly.

'Alexa' has responded!

LilMissBliss: for sure! Dean seems like he's already planning his life with you. I'm not going to screw this up by telling him how old you are. I'll let him find out from you and not me. He gets a big smile when you respond and he gets giddy, so believe me, he's into you.

Seth Rollins, A 16 year old boy who was still in high school and still lived with his parents. He had a chance with a 25 year old man who was off living by himself and had a career. Where the hell did Seth get so lucky?


End file.
